


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DNAngel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam 00, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: continuation





	The House In A Ghost Town

But the ghost couldn’t be stop. He makes avenge. This time, he made it to the driver. 

Terrible attacks were done by a kid. 

“Did you seal him?”

“Yes, I send him in prison.”

“In the underworld?”

“Yup!”

“Your in trouble then.”

“I know.” 

Satoshi stare at him. 

“Take care of Sei.’ 

“He’s going to take revenge on me.”

Phone rings.

“Hello!”

“Do you think you can shut me down?”

“Listen., you can’t get away with me brother.”

“I’ll make you’re life miserable.”

“Okay.”

He off his phone. A while later, Yamino notice Setsuna with a knife. 

“Sei, what are you doing?”

Setsuna look back.

“I’m gonna kill some one. “ 

With that He suddenly goes out of sight. Then he automatically slash Yamino.

The butler drop dead. 

 

“Now, I’m free.”

He rush to Satoshi’s room. 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Go a head.”

He smile at him. When he was about to get near him, a blinding light flash out. 

“No!!” 

HE shouts.

But it was too late to escape. Satoshi called Krad to aid him. But he had a condition. 

He’s body was sold in exchange. He doesn’t have choice so he agreed. 

Satoshi taught that it was the end. But after that incident, he was called by the order. 

There they explain was his mission was.


End file.
